Of New Worlds & Cuddles
by WannaBeNinja
Summary: Mai & Renji have an odd relationship...She finds out about his world & he finds out about the purpose of a simple house hold machine... Oneshot RenjixOC


**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of the guys and girls from Bleach. However Mai is all mine to bend and mold!

Well, My little **minion **asked me to continue _Midnight Wanderer_...  
But I can't start another Multi-chapter story yet.  
**_SORRY!_**  
**BUT RENJI HAD TAKEN OVER MY MIND!!**  
SOOOOO...  
Here is a pointless oneshot of the fiery headed Lieutenant

* * *

Renji had only been in the real world for a short time before he was introduced to _her_. She a smart ass and she was cocky. She made him want to strangle her and kiss her all in one movement. She made his skin freeze and burn with one simple touch. She had a smile to die for and a kiss to live for. She had a body you wanted to sit back and watch move and a voice that made your own body shiver with excitement. She had the darkest, softest hair he'd ever laid eyes one and the palest, smoothest skin he'd ever had the pleasure of caressing.

Renji had only been in the real world for a short time before he had fallen head over heels for Aoyama Mai.

Aoyama Mai was a human girl who lived alone in an apartment not far from Orihime. Mai was friend to Ichigo since he was old enough to tease her for her dull green eyes and her lack of girliness. The girl had been a tomboy through and through until she had met Renji. Then Ichigo started teasing her because she would blush whenever the red headed shinigami was around. And she would get extremely bratty when he even thought to mention the red head to her.

Mai was a human girl who had fallen for the red headed lieutenant. The same male that poked and teased her any chance he got. He took pleasure in seeing her face turn that pretty pink. He loved bickering with her any chance he could. Even a glance from across the room caused her to fidget in her seat. He made her face heat up with a blush and her body shiver with a chill. His smirk did wonders to her and his smile blew her mind.

Aoyama Mai and Abarai Renji were in a strange relationship. It got even stranger that fateful day when Mai walked in on a scene forever imprinted in her mind.

"What in the hell is that?!" Mai screeched as she looked at the large monster like thing chasing after her. Her feet pounded the pavement and her breath coming out in even steady pants. She silently thanked her track coach for making her do all those laps. She never thought being the schools ace runner would ever come in handy in a life or death situation. Her shoes scuffed the sidewalk as she took a sharp turn to try to deter the monster following her. Glancing back she realized that it did no good that _thing_ was still hot on her trail. "I'm so not ready to die!" She grumbled as she increased her speed and sprinted down the street.

**:**

Renji chased after Ichigo as the two took off to another Hollow location. "Three in a row…" He mumbled to no one really. Ichigo was thinking the same thing. It was an odd occurrence but he stayed silent. "I wanted to see Mai-chan tonight…" Renji grumbled in annoyance as Ichigo snorted at him

"You _always_ want to see Mai-chan…" He stated the obvious and Renji only shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't his fault the girl had to be so utterly perfect for him. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the dreamy look on Renji's face. "Just pay attention, don't forget what we're doing out here. I don't need some love sick puppy watching my back." Renji shot the orange haired male a glare before the two turned the sharp corner.

"_I'm so not ready to die." _Renji froze he knew that voice. Suddenly something flew into his chest and he flew backwards. Renji instantly held the other close to his chest and curled around the familiar body in an effort to protect it. Once he hit the hard cold ground he opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

"Mai?" He whispered as he recognized the unconscious body in his arms. His heart raced and his mind went into a panic. "Mai!" He said louder slowly sitting and shifting the girl in his arms. He glanced up to see Ichigo handling the Hollow that seemed to have been chasing her. Looking back down he quickly checked her for any injuries. A few small bruises and a small bleeding cut on her forehead was all he found. But her breath was heavy and she was sweating. "Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he carefully stood, holding Mai protectively in his arms.

The orange haired boy quickly killed the hollow and turned to his friend with an annoyed glare. Wondering why the other male hadn't helped him at all. His eyes widened at the completely horrified look on Renji's face. "Wha…" His eyes traveled to the girl in his arms and his eyes widened.

"It's Mai…" Renji whispered at a lost as to what he was suppose to do. Ichigo ran over and nearly hit him.

"GET HER TO URAHARA YOU IDIOT!" As if coming out of his daze Renji sped off to the shop he freeloaded at.

His eyes half paying attention to his surroundings and half to the girl in his arms. 'God, no…not her…' He thought clenching his teeth. 'Not my Mai…'

'I'm dead…I'm dead…I'm dead…' She repeated over and over in her head. 'I would think the dead didn't feel pain…' Her eyes fluttered open and she swore she saw a worried Renji _flying_ through the streets holding her. Soon her head lulled back into his chest and darkness took hold of her again

**:**

"So, she will be okay?" Renji asked concern leaking from his voice. Urahara nodded as he looked over the girl one last time. "Why was it chasing her though? And how could see she it? She couldn't see them, she never saw us when we were in shinigami form." He asked with building anxiety. He had seen her plenty of times when he was in his 'invisible' form and he knew for a fact she never saw him.

Urahara silently studied the red head for a moment before decided what to say. For once in all the time Renji had known Urahara, the older man was straightforward with his answer. "You had sex with her."

Renji blushed and glared at the man. "Th…that's none of your business!"

Urahara chuckled and shook his head. "It wasn't a question. You _did_. Simply put your energy _leaked _into her." He wanted to laugh when Renji went even redder. "She probably can see you as clear as day in any form now. Sadly, the Hollows can sense her _now _higher level of spiritual energy as well."

Renji gulped and scooted closer to the girl. He brushed the hair from her face and sighed. "You mean…it's my fault?" He muttered and he didn't have to look back up at the other male to get the answer. He was the reason his lover was being put into such a horribly dangerous situation. He was the reason her life would be a risk now.

Urahara sighed and turned to leave. "You will have to explain things to her when she wakes." He mumbled as he left the two lovers alone. Renji looked down at her sleeping body with sorrow. How was he suppose to tell her that he was the reason that her life would never be the same?

**:**

Mai groaned as her eyes opened only to snap shut at the bright light above her. Suddenly remembering the monster that was chasing her she jumped up and was ready to run from it again.

"Oy!" She turned around, tripping over the blankets she'd been under and falling. Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground and the voice attached calmed her immediately. "Stay still." Renji muttered into her hair. His arms tightened around her bringing her body against his own. "Don't want ya gettin' hurt…" He whispered as she clung to his shirt.

"Where am I?" She whispered into his chest content on just holding onto him. 'If Renji is here then I'm probably not dead.' She reasoned with a sigh.

"At Urahara's shop." Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the lightly smirking red head.

"You mean that weird place you live, with that perverted shop keeper." She asked with wide eyes.

"This pervert shop keeper saved you ass. Thank you very much." Urahara himself piped in happily as he slide the door open. Mai blushed and hid her face in Renji's chest. "Plus Renji doesn't live here anymore! He's going to be protecting you!"

Renji shot the man a glare and Mai looked at them both in confusion. Urahara tilted his head and thought. "Oh, you haven't explained things to her yet." Mai looked back at Renji who avoided her eyes. The older male stepped back out of the room and closed the door. "Oops."

"Renji, what's going on?" Mai asked as he gently pushed her to sit on her own. He still refused to meet her gaze and it worried her. "Renji?"

The male sighed and finally looked up at her. Lifting his hand he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "What all do you remember from yesterday night?" Mai looked down and bit her lip in concentration. Renji couldn't help but smile at the cute display.

"I was going out for my nightly run when this thing came out of no where." She grabbed Renji's arm and looked at him in panic. "It was a monster Renji! I don't know what kind but I'd never even heard of anything like it. It said I looked tasty!" She proclaimed as if it was the most outrageous thing ever. "It was gonna eat me! I think…" She looked back up at him with pleading eyes. "I swear it was real I'm not crazy!" Her head fell to his chest as she repeated the last line over and over.

He felt her body tremble with fear and tiredness. He wrapped his arms around her body and soothingly rubbed his hands down her back. "Hush, I know you aren't crazy, Mai." He whispered letting his head fall so his mouth was next to her ear. Mai didn't move from her spot in his arms.

"I saw you…you were there weren't you?" She whispered and felt him nod against her neck. "What's happening Renji?" She asked trying to stop her voice from cracking.

"I'll tell you everything, promise you'll believe me." Renji just hoped that she didn't hate him for the fate he had given her. He just hope she'd still be his.

Mai let a little chuckle escape her lips. "Hell, I'd believe you were some sort of angel right now if you said so." She felt Renji chuckle ironically.

"Angel is probably one name to call us…" Mai sat back and looked at him with wide eyes. "Most call us Shinigami or Soul Reapers…" Renji watched as her eyes widened more, if possible and she gripped his shirt tighter. "And I've seemed to have brought you into this whole mess." He looked down ashamed of his actions, he never thought that making love to her would cause her such troubles.

**:**

Renji sat and watched her. Mai stared at the ground as her mind took in everything he had told her. Soul reapers, soul society, Hollows, it was all so much to take in. A world that she was suddenly thrown into. "So…all along you were just playing with some human girl?" She whispered in a pained voice. "I was just some pastime to you." Her fist clenched and her nails dug into her palm. "What am I now!"

Renji literally froze. 'What…no…' He thought but the words couldn't be formed. He stared at her in disbelief, he'd never seen her so upset. She was holding back tears and he couldn't believe that _that _was what she was worried about. He had just basically told her that Hollows would be after her 24/7 and she thought he was just using her as a fuck toy. He was thrown out of his shocked state when she stood and turned to storm out of the room.

He jumped to his feet and quickly trapped her in a hug. "Never!" He hissed in her ear. He was both angry and hurt that she thought so little of him. "Never were you a toy to me. Nor were you _some human girl_, as you put it." He only held her tighter at the weak struggle she put up. "Mai I never wanted to bring you into this world. I never wanted to cause you harm." His voice was a pitiful whisper. He couldn't believe it was turning out like this.

The girl let her head fall, covering the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. "So you regret it? Regret everything?" Her voice whimpered out and Renji didn't know how to answer.

"Would you hate me if I said I didn't regret one moment with you?" He buried his head into her hair and took in her scent. "Even if I knew this would be the outcome I wouldn't have changed a thing." Suddenly Mai turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. She buried herself in his arms and lightly cried on his shoulder. She was terrified but it was alright, it was alright if Renji stayed with her.

"Let's go home…" She whispered between sniffles and without a word he scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her back to her small apartment where he'd now call home as well.

**:**

Renji tilted his head at the huge white contraption in the window. Mai raised an eyebrow when he jumped away from it when it made an odd sound. "What the hell!" He yelled before glancing at her to make sure that thing wasn't some evil device.

Sighing she shook her head and smiled in amusement. "Air conditioner, Renji…" She said simply. "Cools the room when it's too hot."

"Why don't you turn it on? It's hot right?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Red hair falling over his shoulder in a silky waterfall.

Mai resisted the urge to run her fingers through the red strands and shrugged. "I'm broke and it cost money." He looked at her before glancing back at the object with a shrug. As long as it wasn't out to hurt her, he suppose it could stay.

Shaking her head with a chuckle the woman went back to reading her book. It was odd how obvious it all was to her now. Only a month ago she had found out about this whole other world Renji was from. Yet now that she looked at him she could tell that he wasn't from here. The way he didn't know about common household objects and the way he seemed intrigued by the simplest of things.

Crawling onto the couch he laid his head in her lap, knocking her book out of one of her hands. She pouted down at him as he smirked up at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the book in her hands before he nuzzled at her stomach. She glanced down at him. His expression clearly saying _pay attention to me._

"Spoiled man…" She mumbled fondly before ignoring him in favor of her book. Huffing he tore the book from her hands and threw it clean across the room. She growled lightly down at him. Smirking he turned his head and gently lifted her shirt. He nuzzled her soft skin and kissed it lovingly. He shifted so he could wrap his arms around her body and did just that. His head lay comfortably on the swell of her breast.

"I _want _you…" He mumbled into her flesh, sending a shiver down her spine. She'd never get enough of that voice. The thick accent laced with need and huskiness. He shifted higher and nibbled on her ear before resting on her shoulder and laying soft kisses on her neck. "I _need _you." He said with such conviction she wondered if he actually did need her to live. As if he needed her to breathe. He sat up completely off of her as he reached over and turned her face to look him in the eyes. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away slowly. Eyes locked with hers and his lips just barely touching her own. "Let me have you…" He kissed her again, speaking against her lips. "Over…" Kissed her again. "And over…" He kissed her again. "And over…" He kissed her again this time her arms wrapped around his neck refusing to let him pull away.

Her hands went right for his hair. Twisting her fingers in the soft strands and holding him in place. He smirked as he ran his tongue into her mouth. Without breaking contact with her mouth he stood and pulled her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist he carried her to _their_ bedroom. He closed the door behind them as he kissed the breath from her very lungs. He planned on making her moan his name and scream her pleasure until she possibly passed out from exhaustion.

**:**

Renji sighed as he woke up later that night and snuggled into the body next to him. Mai swatted the arm that wrapped around her away and rolled away from the man. "No touchy…too hot…" She mumbled sleepily. Renji pouted and ignored her. Trying to wrap his body around his lover and hold her. Growling she only pushed him away and sighed in annoyance.

Huffing the red head got out of bed. Mai felt bad but it was too hot for her to snuggle with the big baby. Suddenly she heard something hum to life and she tried to place the sound. Within minutes the room was freezing and she shivered. Peeking out of one of her sleepy eyes she saw Renji naked and in all his glory smirking at her from the other side of the room. Shivering again she wiggled under the covers. "What the hell…" She mumbled with a yawn.

Renji sauntered over to the bed and hopped back in. He had a silly grin on his face as he shuffled under the covers. As soon as his body was settled Mai rolled into his arms and snuggled up to him. She wrapped herself around him and sighed as his body heat kept her warm. Renji smiled smugly as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. Now he knew what the _true _purpose of this _air conditioner _was_._ "It's a snuggle machine!" He whispered happily burying his head into his lovers hair. Mai let out a tired laugh before falling back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**_Fluffy? Pointless Fluffy?  
Doesn't it make you giggle?_  
Well, that's it for now...  
Hope someone enjoyed that...  
- WannaBeNinja -**


End file.
